


The red handkerchief

by InsaneWriterMe



Series: The red handkerchief [1]
Category: Mafia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWriterMe/pseuds/InsaneWriterMe
Summary: Who knew working hard always caused some trouble in the late hours of the night? Can I not just get a drink after work without some drunk man harassing me?
Relationships: Kendo and Rosemary
Series: The red handkerchief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849648





	1. The bars event

I can't believe this! Without a word this Chad looking fellow came out of the blue and sat with me! I always hate having people sitting next to me. Not that I hate people, but I'm just claustrophobic. I can hardly stand close to someone in line without freaking out. Then this Chad sits with me! There were multiple seats and he sat next to me, out of everything.

Suddenly, it all goes down south. He starts making conversation with me. I'm not some good-looking gal, I'm just a redhead with blue eyes.

I'm not Playboy-worthy 'pretty' or 'model pretty', just average, so I don't understand why this guy is even bothering to hit on me. With each minute this guy speaks to me, my anxiety skyrockets.

My claustrophobia is so bad. I need space to think straight and this guy was making me lose all my thoughts. I finally managed to speak up. "Excuse me, sir... I really need you to move..." Before I could continue to tell him that I have a phobia and that he's making me uncomfortable, he snapped at me. 

"What?! Can't take it? See, this is the issue with you stuck up bitches! You can't take shit! You should be happy I'm picking you. There are other hot babes in this place, but I picked you!" My eyes widen hearing him call me a bitch, saying I can't take a compliment. Tears pricked my eyes as the words dug deep into my mind. My heart began pounding out of my chest. 

The bartender Carlos, also my best friend, just so happened to hear him as he served another man. As my cheeks turned red, Carlos quickly handed me a glass of orange juice. Although it was a bar, Carlos always held juices for those who never liked alcohol, and specifically for me due to stress. He knew my favorite juice was orange juice.

"Hey, pal! Leave her alone. She's just here trying to have a good night after work. What the fuck is your problem?!" The Chad looking fellow began yelling at Carlos that it wasn't his business. 

"Hey! Why don't you mind your own business! You are not her boyfriend, I can tell she's single. Can you not tell by her looks?!"

I grip my chest as tears grow heavier. Carlos began panicking. "Rose, darling, do you have your meds?" Shaking my head no, my fingers began tapping on the bar as my eyes blinked rapidly before suddenly, a hand was softly laid onto my shoulder. It caused me to freeze.

"Carlos, my friend... What is the problem? Why is this lass panicking? And... what's with the shouting?" He made a few hand gestures at Carlos as if disappointed.

"Ah! MISTER KENDO!" Carlos exclaimed. "My apologies... This prick right here is causing my friend stress. She's the claustrophobic one I mentioned to you!" Kendo seemed to get mad as I felt his hand slightly tighten on my shoulder without seeing what happened. Then, a red velvet handkerchief lay on my cheek, wiping the tears off. My hands quickly reach to the handkerchief and hold it closely to my chest. I rub the tears off my cheeks more as Carlos put a straw in my juice. Kendo glared down at the Chad and snapped his fingers. And with that, two men mysteriously came from the shadows of the bar to drag Chad out to the back doors.

The bar was quiet. Nobody moved. You could hear a pin drop with the silence. All of the sudden, the sound of punching and low grunts and incoherent words echoed into the bar. I held my juice and the red handkerchief tightly in my hands. Gazing at Carlos, I managed to muster up the courage to speak. "What... who?" Carlos sighed, but smiled. 

"That's Mister Kendo, the one who gave me the loan of money for my bar. He's given me so much business with the use of his men... but he's someone you don't wanna mess with." 

"What do you mean?" Finishing up my juice, I did a stretch. It was recommended for me to do so to ease up the tension in my body. Carlos walked over and helped me with my stretching.

"He's a feared man. He runs the city... He's a gangster."

Raising a brow, I managed to speak. "He's a gangster? Is that why--"

"Yes, that's why the two men came from the shadows... It's like one of those gangster movies. There are men all over the city that work for him. They are the bodyguards of my bar... Or, well, Kendo's bar, more specifically." He pointed to the handkerchief. "You see the handkerchief in your hand? That's the boss' most expensive one. It's one grand for that little square. He never gives it up... Maybe since he gave it to you, he seems to like you."

My cheeks flushed. Never had I heard those words since I dated a true asshole who would end up hitting me if I fucked something up. It kinda scared me hearing the words 'I like you', but with the way he treated me... it felt good.

"Wait-- did you say it was a grand for this handkerchief? Oh, dear." I rushed to the back. I nearly fall straight on my ass, and there is a wet floor sign in front of me. Suddenly, a hand was around my waist as the other was above my head. I could hear a quiet pant.

"You alright, lass?!" He asked, a bit panicked. "Did you get hurt?"

My heart slowly beat quickly as I held the handkerchief out. I muttered, "T-take it back, please! I can't take a handkerchief that costs so much!"

This seemed to catch Kendo off-guard. It seemed I was the first woman ever who didn't want his money. It intrigued him. "Oh, lass... I insist you keep it. I don't wanna see those cheeks stained more with tears."

His thumb grazed my cheek. This was the first time I ever got a good look at him. His hair was charcoal black with deep green eyes.

He wore a deep black suit with grey lines running down with a white tie and dress shirt underneath.

"I... Are you sure? Please don't feel obligated to give me such a gift."

"A gift?" He chuckled and lifted me up, setting my body straight as I had just been leaning on the wall. Before either of us could speak, a man called out.

"Oi! Boss, we must go, we have an issue." And with that, he was gone, but he gave me his card with his number. Staring at the card, I held the handkerchief close to my chest. Did I just meet a man from some type of fantasy?

I hold the handkerchief close to my heart and sit back down.

"Holy shit..."


	2. All I know

I can't help but feel so empty. That woman… She makes me feel something I never felt before, not even the other woman I have been with made me feel this way.

Her voice was so soft. Her Irish accent intrigued me. Her hair is as red as a strawberry. Her eyes are blue like the sky. God, everything about her is just… Wow. It makes me speechless.

What are these feelings? I’m hurt when she's not with me, but I only met her yesterday. How did I catch these feelings so soon?!

"Carlos! Tell me more about her. Her name, everything! I want every drop of information on her!"

Carlos gave me a confused look before he nodded. "Okay, well, she's from Ireland, as you can tell by her accent. She moved here when she was sixteen, with her family. We met in 10th grade… We became friends instantly."

My head nodded as I listened with intent. I could imagine how she would have looked back then.

"Her full name is Rosemary Francis Lilian. She's quite smart--an A and B student. When we were in school, she took up nursing. But, she did meet a rotten egg whom she dated for three years… He was a fucking prick."

[10:48 PM]

My eyes darken with pure hatred upon hearing this. "What is his name? What did he do--"

"Sorry, sir... I promised Rose I would never tell anyone. She was heartbroken, but if you wanna know that, she will have to tell you herself. His name is Freddy Munguia Rax, though."

As I sat on the couch, I snapped my fingers. That was a call for one of my men, the one known as Bear. I forced the brute down.

"Find that man… and take care of him."

Bear nods his head. He cracked his knuckles as I let him go off.

Carlos had a concerned look. "Hey, sir… I’m not sure if that's a smart move... Rose still, like, relies on him--"

"Call her over," I say.

"Excuse me, sir?" Carlos rubbed his neck.

"Did I stutter…? Call her over. I want to talk to her more in private." I crossed my arms. "Now, don't you fail me." I soon went off to my office.

I can't help but feel so empty. That woman… She makes me feel something I never felt before, not even the other woman I have been with made me feel this way.

Her voice was so soft. Her Irish accent intrigued me. Her hair is as red as a strawberry. Her eyes are blue like the sky. God, everything about her is just… Wow. It makes me speechless.

What are these feelings? I’m hurt when she's not with me, but I only met her yesterday. How did I catch these feelings so soon?!

"Carlos! Tell me more about her. Her name, everything! I want every drop of information on her!"

Carlos gave me a confused look before he nodded. "Okay, well, she's from Ireland, as you can tell by her accent. She moved here when she was sixteen, with her family. We met in 10th grade… We became friends instantly."

My head nodded as I listened with intent. I could imagine how she would have looked back then.

"Her full name is Rosemary Francis Lilian. She's quite smart--an A and B student. When we were in school, she took up nursing. But, she did meet a rotten egg whom she dated for three years… He was a fucking prick."

[10:48 PM]

My eyes darken with pure hatred upon hearing this. "What is his name? What did he do--"

"Sorry, sir... I promised Rose I would never tell anyone. She was heartbroken, but if you wanna know that, she will have to tell you herself. His name is Freddy Munguia Rax, though."

As I sat on the couch, I snapped my fingers. That was a call for one of my men, the one known as Bear. I forced the brute down.

"Find that man… and take care of him."

Bear nods his head. He cracked his knuckles as I let him go off.

Carlos had a concerned look. "Hey, sir… I’m not sure if that's a smart move... Rose still, like, relies on him--"

"Call her over," I say.

"Excuse me, sir?" Carlos rubbed his neck.

"Did I stutter…? Call her over. I want to talk to her more in private." I crossed my arms. "Now, don't you fail me." I soon went off to my office.

Bear had gone off to Freddy's home and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Freddy was a blond man with brown eyes. He had a panicked look on his face before he began screaming in fear.

"Hey, yo! What the hell is your problem?! I don't know who the fuck you are!"

Bear tossed Freddy back into his house and slammed the wooden door behind him. Bear was a heavy man, very muscular. His body was covered in tattoos, showing his dedication to his boss.

"The boss-a wants you taken care of..." Bear spoke in a heavy Italian accent.

Freddy crawled on his hands to the couch. "Taken care of? I don't even know who you people are!"

[10:49 PM]

"Just call me Bear… The boss-a doesn't like you because you hurt his Rose..." With a hard punch into Freddy's face, he slid a bit on the ground.

"Rose?!" Freddy stammered. His eyes squinted as he went into deep thought. "Rose… Rose... ROSEMARY! That bitch! She sent you after me!"

Bear sent a sharp kick into Freddy's side, growling. "The boss-a sent me to punish you for messing with his girl!"

Freddy cried out as blood sputtered out of his mouth. He gripped his stomach. If he made it out of this scuffle alive, he would wake up with many bruises. "Look! Me and Rosemary broke up months ago! She left me!"

Bear stepped onto Freddy's chest. "We got information that you had hurt the young lady!"

Freddy began having trouble breathing as the heavy man began crushing his ribs slowly with his weight. "Look it's all lies! I never hit that chick, she's just a klutz!"

Bear’s head lifted as he pulled out a track phone and began calling his boss.

Kendo picked up his phone. "What is it Bear... Has he been taken care of?"

Bear let out a sigh. "No, sir, but he has informed me he hadn't hit her. I don't trust him, boss-a, but he did mention her being a klutz." 

Kendo growled quietly and rubbed his forehead. He lightly his pen as he went into thought and eventually went off into space. "Alright, then… Fine. Pay him to shut up. If he leaves the city we will find him and he will be dead, understand?"

Bear nods, giving one hard stomp on Freddy's ankle to break it, enjoying the scream the young man let out.

Bear made his way back to the base his head low. "Sir, I apologize for letting him go."

[10:51 PM]

Kendo back handed Bear. "I wish you didn't call me and just killed him. I didn't care if he didn't hit her… He was in my way… But, thank you for calling me and informing me his side of the story. I'll run it by her and Carlos. If that man lied, you will shoot him on the spot, understand?"

Bear nodded and rubbed his cheek.

"Get a drink and go back to position." Kendo took a seat at the bar in his office. "Give me whiskey and wine. Oh, does the lass like wine?"

Carlos nodded his head. "Yes, she does actually. However, she will be late… She's working the night shift and will be here soon as possible."

Kendo had a smile across his lips. "Ah, so she will be giving me company. How lovely. Once she's here, call me from my chambers and I'll greet her correctly." He looked around at his men. "If a hand is put on the lass or if a voice is raised at her or even if I get a compliment from her about you, I'll personally hurt you and decide if you live. Am I understood?" His smile was still on his face.

All the men that filled the room spoke in sync, announcing that they understood the rules.

"Yes, sir!"

Kendo nods his head and goes off to his room for a nap.

"My Rose… I'll learn all I can about you."


End file.
